


You're the One I Want

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just all the fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Tony wakes up married to his best friend, softness ensues
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184
Collections: IronHusbands, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	You're the One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Card: #3020

Tony stretched out in bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up so comfortable. He blinked sleepily, his eyes catching sight of the silver band around his ring finger of his left hand. He stared at it for a long moment, his thumb brushing across the cool metal.

He had a silver band around his ring finger.

Because he was married.

To James Rhodes.

A smile stretched over his face as he turned on his back to look at his (can you believe it?) husband. Rhodes was still asleep, his left hand was dangling off the bed which gave Tony the perfect opportunity to stare at the gold band on his husbands finger. A flare of complete adoration built up in his chest. Rhodey’s ring was gold for the Iron Man armor, Tony’s was silver for the War Machine armor. Tony draped himself over Rhodes, a grin on his face.

“Tones,” Rhodes whined.

“We’re married,” Tony stated.

“I know,” Rhodes said with a small laugh.

“I was there when it happened,”

In his mind's eye he could still see Rhodes all dressed up in his military blues. Even the thought was enough to bring tears to Tony’s eyes. Tony turned his head to look at Rhodes- his husband.

Because they were married.

“Platypus, we’re fucking married,”

Rhodes wrapped his arms around Tony and managed to pull him into a position where Rhodes could kiss him.

“We’re fucking married,” he agreed.

They had been dating since Tony was 19 and 25 years later they had finally fucking tied the knot. There was nothing standing in their way, not some bullshit military rule, not some bullshit prop, nothing. So they had immediately gotten engaged and been married within the year. That, of course, had happened yesterday. Now they were married.

“What do you want to do today, Tones?” Rhodes asked, brushing his thumb against Tony’s cheek.

“Change my name to Stark-Rhodes,”

Rhodes grinned and kissed him again.

“We can do that,” he assured.


End file.
